


Smooth Sailing

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoi and Uruha use their words, Awkward Sexual Situations, Closet Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, inappropriate use of a bucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which midnight rendezvous’ aren’t always glamorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Sailing

“Fuck.”  
  
“That’s what we’re going for, yes – ”  
  
“Jackass.  My foot’s stuck in the bucket.”  
  
“That’s what you get for throwing us into a supply closet.”  
  
“Shit, I can’t get it out.”  
  
“Ah, just what every man wants to hear.”  
  
“Uruha, stop snarking and help me get it off!”  
  
“Unless you were planning on fucking me with your foot, I think we can manage – ”  
  
“Don’t think I won’t ram it up your ass.”  
  
“Like you’re going to let a bucket cockblock you…  Not even Ruki’s mother could – ”  
  
“If we can refrain from mentioning Ruki’s mother while we’re in here, that’d be fantastic.”  
  
“You didn’t seem to mind fucking on her quilt.”  
  
“You’re doing a great job of _‘never talking about it again’_.  Goddammit, what did they put in here? ”  
  
“Fuck the bucket, Aoi.”  
  
“Whatever gets you off, sweetheart.”  
  
“Here, just let me yank on it a bit – ”  
  
“…”  
  
“…That’s definitely not my foot.”  
  
“Oh.  Hand slipped.”  
  
“Ah- _fuck_ – ”  
  
“Whoops.  There it goes again~”  
  
“W-Wait, is that — where the fuck..  You just _carry_ lube on you at all times?”  
  
“I’m flattered, but I didn’t get the license for that yet.”  
  
“…Then what the fuck is that.”  
  
“Nothing illegal.”  
  
“…It smells like strawberries – no.  _No_.  You didn’t.”  
  
“He just left it laying there and it’s not like I’m dipping you right in it.”  
  
“ _You’re putting Ruki’s after-live face cream on my cock!_ ”  
  
“Aoi, you’re shitting on the mood.”  
  
“Sorry, I can’t hear you over Ruki’s Olay on my cock and the janitor’s mop bucket on my foot.”  
  
 _“I’ll just have to scream your name then.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: September 4th, 2011


End file.
